In recent years, pick-up campers have become quite popular and appear on the market in a variety of different shapes, models and designs. The camper is lifted onto the truck body and secured thereto in a number of different ways. As can be appreciated, the anchoring of the camper on the truck body is of utmost importance since during travel of the pick-up truck with the camper mounted thereon, the same is subjected to virbations, shock, etc. as the truck travels on the highway thus necessitating the repositioning of the camper on the pick-up truck body in order to make certain that the camper is properly positioned on the truck body.
With the above in mind it is the primary object of the invention to provide a means which will properly position the camper on the truck body and to also lock the same thereon to thus prevent the accidental removal or shifting of the camper on the truck body once the same has been installed thereon.
Another object of the invention is to provide an attachment which is secured to the underside of the camper body whereby the camper can be mounted and secured to the body of a pick-up truck regardless of where the openings are formed in the truck body which receive the mounting shafts or posts which extend from the underside of the camper body.
As is well known, a pick-up truck having a camper mounted thereon will often deviate from the main highways and travel over rough terrain whether it be to a fishing ground, hinting ground or just a secluded area for a short period of time. Needless to say, when the pick-up with the camper body mounted thereon is subjected to such uneven terrain some means must be provided to insure the proper positioning of the camper on the truck body and not caused to become disengaged from the truck body.